Woof Woof, Baby
by FallenAngel92
Summary: Series of endless drabbles containing every Inuyasha pairing known to man. REQUESTS ENCOURAGED. 3:Bank/Kag:Oh god, please say she didn't sleep with him!
1. First Impressions

* * *

Pairing: Mainly SessKag with an itsy-bisty side of InuKag for breakfast. =]  
Theme: First Impressions.  
Note: Highschool AU (where demons and humans attend).

Summary: Calling the most popular senior football player a 'Demon freak' is not the way to make friends. Or is it?

**First Impressions.**

Kagome Higurashi stepped onto the walkways of her high school. She told her mother goodbye and promised to call her at lunch. She quietly scanned the crowd for Sango and huffed with she came up with nothing.

"What a way to start high school..." murmured Kagome. She walked toward the large fountain in the middle of the courtyard and sat on it's edge.

After ten minutes of waiting on her friend, Kagome searched her tote bag for her recent book. It was a smoky romance between a cold prince and the beautiful daughter of a poor farmer. She was at the beginning of the affair where the prince seduces the girl into his bed.

An excruciating pain pounded on her head suddenly and caused her to fall back into the fountain. She came back up seconds later, sputtering freezing water and grabbing the object that caused her fall.

Kagome looked down at a football.

"Be good little human and throw that back."

Kagome glared at the handsome boy with long white hair and a crescent moon on his forehead.

"Excuse me?" hissed Kagome, just loud enough for everyone around them to halt laughing and gasp. "Did you just call me human?" The boy's smirk faded and his amber eyes narrowed. Kagome walked right up to him and poked him in the chest with her finger. "My name is Kagome. Say it with me. KA-GO-MAY."

His hand wrapped around hers and halted her harassing. Kagome gasped and jerked her hand away. When this jerk touched her, a shock electrified her whole body. He didn't seem to noticed and stepped toward her, totally ignoring her bubble space. "My sincerest apologies, _**girl**_."

Kagome growled low in her throat. How dare this boy? She opened her mouth to tear into his ego but someone beat her to it.

"Leave the girl alone, will you Sesshomaru? Back off."

Kagome turned to see a younger version of the boy in front of her, but he held no markings.

"This Sesshomaru takes orders from no one." replied Sesshomaru. He looked back at her. "I'll be seeing you." he whispered. Kagome didn't know whether to take it as a promise or threat. Sesshomaru took the football from her and jogged back to his friends.

Kagome looked over at the other boy and smiled. "Thank so much. I'm Kagome Higurashi and you are?"

He stared at her extended hand for a moment before taking it. "Call me Inuyasha." He returned her smile. His left ear twitched suddenly and he looked across the courtyard.

Kagome followed his line of vision and spotted Sango beating the crap out of a black haired boy, a human boy, she presumed.

"Looks like Miroku's in love."

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha. "What makes you think that?"

"Instead of going for the boob, which he always does, he want for the ass." explained Inuyasha.

Kagome giggled and grabbed his hand. "Let's go." she pulled them toward their friends.

Inuyasha looked at their entwined hands and smirked at Sesshomaru, who'd been watching them the whole time. He mouthed 'dibs' and Sesshomaru smirked back, 'Saw her first', he replied.

* * *

Okay, so I've encerio been neglectling my SessKag fangirlism latley.

Please feel free to **request ANY PAIRING** and **ANY THEME** you want! I'll not bite, promise.

Please review, I'll probably do a follow up to this one later.


	2. Chance Encounters

Pairing: SessKag  
Theme: Chance Encounters  
Note: Request by Hei's Cute Girl.

Summary: She glared at him, stood, and called the teacher name, "Mrs. Sayuri, can I please sit somewhere else?"

Chance Encounters

Kagome had studied her whole weekend for her stupid Medical Terminology test and she was no where near ready. And to add salt to the wound, Sesshomaru Taisho was in her class.

He came in the first day of the semester and sat right beside her, barley even glancing at her in the process. She barely kept from growling at the boy.

Then, the teacher told everyone that the person to their right was their partner through the year.

Kagome gasped in outrage. She craned her head to her right and stared at the smirking face Sesshomaru. She glared at him, stood and called the teacher name, "Mrs. Sayuri, can I please sit somewhere else?"

The senior girls gasped at her with open mouths. They immediately began to whisper. Mrs. Sayuri removed her glasses and gave the freshman a dead panned look that said it all. "Kagome Higurashi… Sesshomaru Taisho will be a good partner, why would you want to trade?"

All the eyes of her classmates were on her now. Kagome gulped, feeling less confident in herself. "I, err…uh, never mind, Mrs. Sayuri." She quickly sat back down in her seat and tried to curl into a ball.

"This Sesshomaru promises to be a good partner."

The hot breathe on her ear caused a shiver to run through her body. She glanced out of the corner of her eye and saw Sesshomaru leaning toward her. Kagome scowled at the heat rising to her cheeks. "I bet you will." she snapped quietly and barley suppressed a gasp as his fingers grasped her chin and forced her to face him. Kagome gulped suddenly and looked into his eyes. They were shockingly amber with a light pink tint to them. "You're eyes…are kinda pink." she breathed.

Sesshomaru nodded, "This Sesshomaru can hear the things these girls say about you."

Kagome looked away. "Is it that bad?"

Sesshomaru released her and leaned back. "Their opinion should not matter to you."

Kagome nodded and silently began her worksheet. A little square piece of paper slid onto her worksheet. She looked up at Sesshomaru in question. He rolled his eyes. Not wanting to reading it in front of prying eyes, Kagome slipped it into her tote and continued her work.


	3. Thickness of Regret

_Request for Yuti-Chan  
Still follows pervious chapters!_

**Thickness of Regret.**

_

* * *

_

_Warmth._

_Contempt._

I sighed dreamily and opened an eye. Darkness surrounded me, causing confusion to swarm my mind._ Where am I?_ I wiggled my body quickly.

A foreign object was groping my naked chest...NAKED? I grasped the object quickly. _A HAND?! Whos?! _I craned my neck.

_BANKOTSU?!!! _I stifled my gasp and jumped from the bed. As soon as my feet hit the floor, I slumped to the floor. What the..?

My private female region ached painfully. "Oh no..." I moaned. _Please say I didn't sleep with him!_

"That's not regret I hear, is it, my beautiful?"

I gasped, wrapping my arm around my breasts and painfully squeezing my legs together. I glared at him. "Bankotsu!" I hissed. "What have you done to me?!"

He chuckled and motioned for me to come back to the bed. "I'll show you again."

I could feel myself blushing. "The hell you will!" I snarled.

He shrugged. "Try to remember then."

Suddenly the image of a house popped into my head, my peers standing on the lawn with cups in there hand appeared.

Then, a cup being giving to me by the handsome face of Bankotsu. I remember being pulled to a bed room where I sat on a bed. Bankotsu sat beside me. He said something and kissed me. The feeling of a hand making it's way up my skirt suddenly and then, the weight of a person on top of me.

I gaped. "You took advantage of me!"

Bankotsu grinned. "Now now, my beautiful, you knew full well what you were doing. Especially when you stared rubbing my dick-"

"OKAY!" I screeched, my face a dark red now. "Never mind. Where are my clothes?" Bankotsu pointed to the corner of the room. I began to gather my clothes. "Look away!" I ordered. I quickly slipped my wrinkled clothes back on.

I gasped as a hand gripped my chin a turned me around. Bankotsu smirked and kissed me. I struggled hopelessly and lost. I let his lips savage my own with an emotionless response. He stopped for a moment and frowned.

"Your car is in the driveway." he said dismissively.

I scrambled away and ran from the room, not knowing how to even get out of the house. I stumbled upon a door and threw it open, the light blinded me for a second. With my head in pain, I jerked my car door open and spread away from the nightmare I was praying was only a dream.

With my house in view, I press the gas pedal down to the floor.

At my house, I ignored my mothers questions and ran to my room where I locked the door and stripped my person of all my clothes. The steamy heat of the shower felt like a cleansing wash of my soul.

I slipped on a bar of soap, hitting the floor of my shower roughly. Finally, I let tears cover my face, regret for what had happened and the things I had lost.


End file.
